


יום ההולדת המושלם של הארי

by Lily Wright (Lily02)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Romantic Comedy
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-24
Updated: 2009-09-24
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily02/pseuds/Lily%20Wright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>זה יום ההולדת של הארי בבית החדש, אבל נראה ששום דבר לא מסתדר</p>
            </blockquote>





	יום ההולדת המושלם של הארי

**Author's Note:**

> נכתב לבינגו קלישאות על הקלישאה במקרה הגרוע ביותר.

 

 ****היה זה בוקר ככל הבקרים. הארי התעורר לבד על המזרן הלא נוח בעליל שלו. הוא פיהק, שפשף את עיניו ונכנס למטבח כדי לאכול ארוחת בוקר. הוא נשען אחורנית בכיסא מהגוני חדש ויקר מאוד (שנרכש הודות להבטחות נלהבות כי ״הכסא הזה יתאים בדיוק למטבח החדש שלך!״) וזרק גוז אחד אל ינשוף חום שניצב על אדן החלון שלו. בתגובה נחת עיתון מגולגל על שולחן הצ`יפנדייל החדש שתאם את הכיסא המאוד יקר ההוא.

בהינף שרביט קערה עגולה מילאה את עצמה בדגנים וחלב, וכפית כסף ריחפה כל הדרך מארגזי הקרטון בפינת החדר אל ידו. הדבר חזר על עצמו זה הבוקר השלישי, אך היום נדמתה הפעולה מעייפת יותר מהרגיל.

הארי פתח את העיתון שלו ומצמץ כמה פעמים לפני שהבין שזהו השלושים ואחד בחודש ולפיכך זהו יום הולדתו. הוא סרק את הדירה בתשישות ונאנח. כרטיסי ברכה מרובים נחו בערמה על השיש לצד הכלוב של הדוויג. התנשמת עצמה, הניח הארי, שבה לצוד את החולדות באמבטיה.

 

*

 

הדירה החדשה של הארי פוטר הייתה אמורה להיות בית החלומות שלו (או לפחות כך כינתה מולי וויזלי את דירת שני החדרים שכללה גם שירותים ומקלחת). בפועל היא נראתה יותר כמו מחסן של שדה תעופה מוגלגי. ערמת ארגזי קרטון ניצבה בפינה, מזוודות מצוידות בקסם הרחבה היו מפוזרות על הרצפה וארון עץ מתפרק נצמד לקיר הדירה וסירב לזוז (ארון שביל וויזלי הבטיח למצוא דרך להיפטר ממנו מיד לאחר שהארי יפטר מהבוגארט שבתוכו). המקלחת הייתה מקולקלת ושורצת חולדות ענק, והאח הישנה הייתה חסומה ומטונפת. הארי עוד לא הספיק לחבר את עצמו לרשת הפלו, כך שהאח בעיקר לכלכה את הפרקט.

 הוא סרק במבטו את הדירה ונאנח בשנית. בהחלט לא כך דמיין את הבית החדש שלו. ההבטחות של מעצב הפנים ששכר (אולי מוטב לומר: מעצב הפנים שאילץ את הארי לשכור את שירותיו) בהחלט לא תרמו למצב הרוח שלו. בעיני רוחו דמיין הארי את דירה מספר 35 ברחוב לוקהרט ע״ש גילדרוי לוקהרט כדירה חמימה ונעימה, בה יוכל לבלות בנעימים עד החורף הבא.

הוא החליט שיתפנה לקריאת כרטיסי הברכה מאוחר יותר. באותו הרגע היה לו דבר דחוף יותר לעשות. הוא התכוון לכתוב מכתב זועם למעצב הפנים הארור שלו, אותו ברנש ששכנע אותו לקנות רהיטים יקרים מדי שאי-אפשר לשבת או לשכב בהם בלי לשבור את הגב, במקום רהיטים שהיו עוזרים לו לישון טוב יותר בלילה (כמו מיטה, לדוגמה). הוא בדיוק טרק את מגירת הסכו״ם שלו (ובכן, לפחות אמור היה להיות בה סכו״ם, כרגע שמשה המגירה כמחסן לגלילי קלף, מאחר שביום הראשון הרמיוני גילתה שם משפחת לטאות חביבה ומולי לא הרשתה לו לשים בה כלי מטבח עד שלא תחטא אותה) כשצליל פקיקה קטן נשמע מאחוריו.

 הוא הסתובב בכעס. הארי כלל לא היה צריך להביט באורח הלא-קרוא כדי לדעת בדיוק מיהו הפורץ חסר הנימוס שהתעתק לתוך דירה לא שלו בצורה כה בוטה. היה זה מעצב הפנים ששכר, אותו מעצב פנים ארור שהארי התכוון לשלוח לו מכתב זועם.

 

*

 

״בוקר טוב,״ נשמע קול עליז, מלווה בשפתיים רכות שנצמדו לשפתיו של הארי, ״אתה נראה ממש מעוצבן הבוקר ואתה אמור להיות שמח כי זה יום ההולדת שלך... למה העצבים?״  הוא הסתכל עליו במבט אפור ועליז למדי.

״אני נראה כועס, בגלל שלא ישנתי טוב הלילה.״ הארי חרק שיניים והביט בו, מעוצבן.

 זו בהחלט הייתה אשמתו הבלעדית של דראקו מאלפוי שלא הייתה לו מיטה לישון עליה.

הארי ראה מיטה מאוד נחמדה בחנות הקטנה ההיא בסמטת דיאגון, אבל לא... דראקו שכנע אותו לשלם על מיטה שבדיוק הייתה חסרה במלאי ולכן נאלץ הארי להמתין עוד שבוע שלם עד שתגיע המיטה המיוחלת מסן פרנסיסקו. בהחלט חבל מאוד, כי המיטה של הארי נשרפה כליל יומיים קודם לכן כשהבנות של פרד באו לביקור ושיחקו באבקת פלו, טאקי מתפוצץ וסודה לשתיה - שילוב קטלני בכל מה שנוגע לתאומות וויזלי.

 ״וזו אשמתך, דראקו מאלפוי, ששכנעת אותי לקנות את המיטה המזורגגת ההיא!״ הארי הניח את ידו על מותניו.

״אתה תודה לי בסופו של דבר.״ דראקו הסיט את שיערו של הארי אחורנית.

״זה בדיוק מה שאמרת לגבי הדירה הזאת! וסמי הרגעה לפיג! ומחנה אוהלים מתחת למים! אני בכלל לא רוצה להתחיל לדבר על מסיבת יום ההולדת האחרונה שלי!״ הוא זקר אצבע מאיימת.

דראקו גלגל את עיניו. ״אבל יצא לך זיון בסופו של דבר, נכון?״ הוא הביט בהארי במבט זדוני, כמי שיודע בדיוק אילו תמונות רצות לנגד עיניו של הארי.

״זו לא הנקודה.״ הארי הביט בו בתוכחה, משדל את עצמו להפסיק לחשוב על כל הדברים שקרו בעקבות היוזמות המזעזעות של דראקו. 

דראקו, מצידו, המשיך לחייך בעליזות והניח את כפות ידיו על מותניו של הארי, מקרב אותו אליו באיטיות וקובר את ראשו הבלונדיני בצווארו. ״אני לא אוהב שאתה כועס עלי...״

הארי הבחין בהבדל הדק בין פינוק לחרטה, והתקשח בכעס.

דראקו לא היה האחד שישן על מזרן מעופש מזה שבוע ימים, או האחד שעמד להעביר את בוקר יום הולדתו השלושים ואחת במציאת פתרון הולם לבעיית הלטאות שהלכה והחמירה. הוא נשם עמוקות, וכשהוא מתנתק מעל דראקו, פנה לעבר הארון.

״הארי, מה אתה חושב שאתה עושה?״ דראקו, מבולבל, הביט בהארי מחטט בין המגירות. 

״בדיוק חשבתי על דרך מצוינת לחגוג את יום ההולדת שלי,״ אמר הארי כשהוא שולף בקבוק פלסטיק. הוא זרק לחיקו של דראקו צמד כפפות גומי, וסגר את הארון בטריקה.

דראקו קמט את מצחו בחשדנות. ״למה אתה נותן לי כפפות גומי?״ הוא רחרח את הכפפות. ״יש להן ריח של טלק.״

״כי אנחנו עומדים לחגוג ביחד!״ אמר הארי. פניו עטו ארשת של עליצות מעושה. ״אנחנו הולכים לחגוג את יום ההולדת שלי בניקיון יסודי של כל הדירה! ואתה, דראקו יקירי, עומד לעזור לי. דראקו- תכיר, אקונומיקה!״

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> תודה רבה למיכל שביטאה


End file.
